La Mala
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: One-shot-song-fic, canción La Mala de fanny lu. Si han oído la cancion, ya mas o menos saben de que va. Es algo feminista, pero no tanto. Tal vez en algo como esto, algunas hariamos esas cosa. Algo Narusaku al final. ¿Reviews?


**Aclaraciones: UA, posible OoC**

**Advertencia: NO es SasuSaku, al final una poco NaruSaku**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-alargo-la-serie-porque-me-gusta-joder-a-la-gente-Kishimoto.**

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

La noche se hacía presente en aquella pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha. Eran ya las 8 de la noche, las calles estaban abarrotadas ya que era viernes y algunas personas habían salido del trabajo para así dirigirse a sus casas, mientras que otros salían de éstas para ir a alguna discoteca o bar a divertirse. Y en una casa no muy grande, de aquella ciudad, una mujer de unos 22 años paseaba de un lado a otro, de la cocina a la sala y luego pasaba por el comedor donde había una mesa con dos sillas y la cena para dos, ya servida.

El aspecto de la muchacha era muy peculiar, era delgada y no muy alta, tenía pocas curvas pero aun así llamaban la atención, sus ojos eran verde jade, su piel era color crema y sus cabellos eran de un muy exótico color rosa… si como vieron, cabello rosa que le llegaba a media espalda y que en este momento lo ataba en una coleta alta.

La chica llevaba puestos unos jeans azul algo desgastados, una blusa de rayas horizontales color azul y unas sandalias bajas color blanco. En el rostro de la chica se podían notar el enojo y la preocupación, lo primero más que lo segundo, ya que su prometido con el cual tiene una relación de 6 años, aún no llegaba de su trabajo. Observo el reloj que colgaba en la pared del comedor y eran las 8:15pm.

—Otra vez llegará tarde—, se decía la joven pelirosa, aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Ya que desde hace medio año más o menos, él llegaba tarde en la madrugada.

Hace dos años que viven juntos en la casa de ella y de un tiempo para acá él llega tarde, además que según el horario de trabajo de oficina, su prometido saldría a las 6 de la tarde. La chica tomó su celular y le marcó, sonó unas cuatro veces y del otro lado se oyó la voz de un hombre antes de que ella hablara.

—Sakura, no puedo hablarte ahora, estoy en una junta importante. Saldré tarde, no me esperes despierta. **"**_Te amo_**"**, adió_s_—.

Y le colgó el teléfono a Sakura dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ella apretó su celular fuertemente y murmuró entre dientes enojada:

— ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! Esta si no te la paso—

_._

_No ha llegado del trabajo  
>Se me acumula el coraje, la paciencia se agota.<br>Yo he llegado a lo más bajo  
>y hoy desempolvaré el traje.<br>._

Ya lo había dicho, no le dejaría pasar una más a "_Sasuke Uchiha_" ya bastante había tenido de sus excusas baratas y con lo que decía la gente. Pero ya no más, hoy sería ella, quién llevara puesto el pantalón. Tomó su celular y marcó de nuevo a un número distinto, sonó dos veces y al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

— ¡Frente de marquesina! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?—habló la mujer al otro lado de la línea fingiendo sorpresa, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con la pelirosa.

—Hmp, pues si ya acabaste, "_reina del drama_", te quería pedir algo—.

—Y… ¿Qué me querías pedir Sakura? —preguntó la chica al otro lado, un tanto intrigada y prestando más atención, la ojijade suspiró y se propuso a contarle rápidamente.

—Bueno Ino, Sasuke no ha llegado aún y me preguntaba ¿Tienen algo que hacer esta noche, tú y las chicas? —.

—¡AAHH! ¡Por fin, frentezota! Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de la situación. Y que si él llega tarde casa ¿Por qué tienes tú que esperarlo como chica buena? —, habló Ino luego de haber estado un rato en silencio, procesando lo dicho por su amiga.

—Si Ino-cerda, ya me cansé de que siempre llegue tarde y me de excusas baratas, es hora de que se sienta como yo, porque hoy debe ser mi noche—.

—Wow, Sakura así se habla. Nunca te había escuchado hablar así. No te preocupes por nada. Yo me encargo de avisar a las chicas, mientras tú, arréglate y nos vemos en el centro ¿De acuerdo? —.

—De acuerdo. En 45 minutos nos vemos ¿Ok? Bueno, adiós Ino-cerda—.

—Está bien, nos vemos frente de marquesina—.

La pelirosa colgó y se fue a su habitación a arreglarse. Caminó al armario que compartía con Sasuke, buscó hasta en lo más profundo, un traje adecuado para la ocasión y lo encontró, lo dejó encima de la cama y se fue al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando salió, envuelta en toalla, se dispuso a colocarse el traje que era un vestido de color negro, en la parte de los costados y la zona del busto era de color blanco y le llegaba a medio muslo. Buscó sus zapatos. Unas botas de tacón aguja hasta las rodillas negras.

Su cabello estaba suelto terminando en suaves ondas, tenía poco maquillaje pero los labios los llevaba pintados de color rojo. La ropa que traía puesta, tenía mucho tiempo de haberla comprado, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de ponérsela.

_._

_Le quedó bien al espejo  
>Me sirve muy bien el traje<br>Y el rojo a mi boca  
>Él me verá en su reflejo.<em>

_._

Se miró al espejo y se fijó que le ropa le quedaba bien al igual que el labial. Buscó su cartera, su celular y las llaves del auto. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida y miró dentro de la casa una vez más, para luego apagar las luces y salir de allí. Se subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar a donde su amiga le dijo que fuera, el centro de la ciudad Konoha.

Manejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que se podía imaginar a su novio cuando él llegara a casa y no la encontrara a ella, como siempre. Ahora ambos serían iguales y a Sakura; no le importará si se muere de pena o coraje, ella no se echaría para atrás y pues claro que no volvería a su casa antes de las seis. Además ya lo dijo antes y lo repite de nuevo:

—_Hoy voy a ser la mala, hoy seré yo, quien lleve puesto el pantalón_—.

_._

_Y aunque muera de coraje  
>Y piense hallarme en casa, no pasará<br>No volveré a ser la buena  
>Y aunque se muera de pena<em>

_._

Llegó al centro y estacionó cerca de una muy reconocida discoteca. Allí afuera, se encontraban cuatro chicas que esperaban a la pelirosa, ésta camino hacia ellas y las saludo.

—Hola chicas. Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino ¿Cómo están? —, todas dieron su respuesta afirmativa y luego fue Ino la que habló.

—Estamos bien ahora que tú has llegado. Chicas, es hora de divertirnos y olvidarnos del mundo. Hoy sólo somos nosotras—. La chica era rubia ojos azules, su cabello era largo y estaba atado en una coleta alta y el flequillo le cubría su ojo izquierdo. Portaba un vestido color morado brillante que le llegaba a la rodilla y unas sandalias color negras de tacón medio.

—Chicas yo no sé…—, quien habló está vez fue Hinata una chica peliazul de ojos perla, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con detalles en lentejuelas y unas sandalias bronce de tacón bajo, su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta de medio lado.

—Ay, Hina no empieces, vamos a disfrutar hoy que mañana ninguna tiene trabajo—, la interrumpió una rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos verdes, llamada Temari. Que llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con unas sandalias tacón alto del mismo color que el vestido. La ojiperla asintió y está vez comentó la que faltaba.

—Pues que esperamos, ¿la foto? Entremos, que la noche es joven—. Tenten era el nombre de la última, su cabello suelto era de color marrón chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Ella tenía puesto una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y una blusa de tiras color verde esmeralda y las sandalias eran del mismo color de la blusa.

Todas asintieron a lo dicho y se dispusieron a entrar a la disco, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música y otras estaban sentadas en unas mesas conversando y tomándose un trago. Las chicas subieron por unas escaleras de allí. Encontraron una mesa alejada de la multitud y donde la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte. Se les acercó un mesero pidiendo la orden de lo que tomarían y luego de anotarla se marchó, regresando un rato después con las bebidas de cada una.

—Este lugar es excelente. Hace mucho tiempo que quería venir aquí—, habló la pelirosa.

—Y dinos Sakura ¿Por qué la decisión tan repentina? —preguntó la de cuatro coletas.

—Ay, ¿Pero tu que crees? Uchiha Sasuke, esa es la razón por la que frentezota tomara la decisión de salir de rumba—, respondió la ojiazul—. Y le agradezco porque si no, nunca hubiéramos podido venir aquí—.

—Si claro. Ino, sabemos que tú, inventarías cualquier excusa para salir de fiesta—, le comentaba la pelimarrón. Las otras dos chicas simplemente miraban la escena sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Hinata le habló de cerca de Sakura.

—Sakura-chan el chico de aquella mesa no deja de mirarte—, le decía mientras señalaba una mesa al otro lado de donde ellas estaban.

La pelirosa guió su mirada a donde su amiga señalaba y sus ojos jade chocaron con unos azules muy profundos que le pertenecían a un chico rubio de piel ligeramente bronceada, con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto de niño, que contrarrestaba con su cuerpo que se veía bien formado. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa manga corta naranja y una franja negra en medio, con unos zapatos negros. (_Es muy guapo_) ese fue el pensamiento de la ojijade que al instante su rostro tomó un pequeño rubor.

—Bueno Hina, tal vez le parezco a alguien más—dijo esta desviando la mirada a su amiga, las otras chicas que habían estado discutiendo, prestaron atención a la conversación.

—Ja claro. Sakura ese chico guapísimo no te aparta la mirada y tú sales con que te pareces a alguien más. Oye, nadie tiene ese pelo rosa, es único así que te está viendo a ti—, habló la rubia de coleta con una mirada y sonrisa pícara.

—Hmp, no importa. Mejor vamos a divertirnos—. Comentó la ojijade desviando el tema, pero antes de hacer algo más, el celular de Sakura sonó, ésta lo miró y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, las demás la vieron extrañada y ella mostró su teléfono haciendo que a ellas también les apareciera la misma sonrisa. El celular mostraba:

_Sasuke llamando…_

_._

_Y si pregunta por mí, si algo me quiere decir  
>Que sepa que no volveré hasta mañana<br>Que ahora espere como un perro en la ventana  
>Que se sienta como yo.<em>

_._

— ¿¡Sakura, donde demonios estás a estas horas?! —, eso fue lo que escuchó ella cuando contestó.

—Hola Sasuke, ahora no puedo hablarte, estoy en una importante reunión. Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto. Adiosito—, y colgó sin darle oportunidad a contestarle, las chicas se soltaron a reír y se levantaron dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, ya que sonaba una música que a ellas les encantaba.

_._

_Hoy voy hacer la mala  
>Voy a soltar mis alas<br>Y antes que el reloj marque las seis no vuelvo  
>Voy a soltarme el pelo, voy acabar el juego.<em>

_._

Las chicas bailaban la canción sin tapujos, luego el chico que antes miraba a la pelirosa se acercó a ella y entablaron una conversación.

—Hola, buenas noches—habló el rubio, Sakura volteó y al verlo se ruborizó un poco.

—Buenas noches—, el chico mostró una gran sonrisa zorruna que le encantó a la ojijade.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿Cuál es tú nombre? Claro, si no es molestia—.

—No, no es molestia. Soy Sakura Haruno—le respondió ésta algo coqueta, Naruto tomó su mano y la besó, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara de nuevo (_uf, tengo que controlarme o me convertiré en la segunda Hinata_) pensaba Sakura.

—Sakura, muy bonito. Es un placer conocerte. Oye ¿me concederías el bailar contigo? —la chica asintió y comenzó a bailar con el joven, mientras las demás miraban con una sonrisa, la escena desde la mesa donde se encontraban sentadas.

_._

_Hoy voy hacer la mala  
>Voy a soltar mis alas<br>Y antes que el reloj marque las seis no vuelvo  
>Voy a soltarme el pelo, voy acabar el juego<br>Hoy voy hacer yo quien lleve puesto el pantalón  
>(Seré yo, seré yo).<em>

_._

—Parece que al "gran" Sasuke Uchiha le bajaron a la novia—. Comentó de repente Ino mirando a su amiga bailar con el rubio.

—Pues se lo merece, si descuidas lo que una vez lograste, lo perderás algún día y puede que para siempre—habló la ojiperla, diciendo lo último cuando su amiga y el chico que conoció se daban un beso. Las otras chicas miraron a la peliazul con mucha sorpresa, ya que no esperaban esas palabras de la dulce Hinata.

—Wow Hinata, nunca creímos que algún día pudieras expresarte de esa manera—expresó sorprendida la castaña, las dos rubias asintieron de acuerdo.

—Es el alcohol. No se acostumbren—dijo Hinata levantando el vaso con licor que tenía en su mano.

—Bueno eso lo explica todo. Pero en fin, Sakura merece ser feliz, y sin preocupaciones—comentó la rubia de cuatro coletas, mirando a sus amigas y luego mirando a la pista donde se encontraba la pelirosa bailando muy a gusto con el rubio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco un review?**


End file.
